elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Devilord Bloodshadow
Hi, welcome to Elements the Game Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Card Ideas Forum page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pilchard123 (Talk) 06:29, 7 August 2009 Just the card list the card lists that we can get directed to from the main page (nearly) all have the title with card list/element which should be card list: Element for it to be correct. I can change the titles myself, but I'd rather not as when i do that it makes a double redirect, if you could change the titles and than do something (I'm not sure if deleting would work) about the first direct. Thx, Arrogate :This is actually how it's supposed to be. A slash (/) on a wiki is a separator between a parent page and its subpages. Read this: :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Subpages :The move was a mistake IMO, mainly because it removes the automatic link to the parent page that was in the top of all those subpages. :Chriskang 10:27, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Suggestion for an article A changelog: How old are our cards, in which version did they get introduced ? Which values got changed? e.g. Fog War costs from 5 to 2. Immolation fire from 5 to 7.Firefly Queen 5 -> 6. Which game mechanics became new ?(PvP, Upgrade Card system). I"m editing the Earth Creatures Lore Page, but will have to go back in to fix images and links. Thanks for your patience! Sweenej Some things I noticed Hi and thanks for welcoming me to wiki :) This is my first message to you, so it might be a bit messy... I'd like to point out that some of the cards in the card list aren't right... An example is the 'Fire Golem' and the 'Fire Destroyer'. The description and the card show that 3 fire quanta is needed while you need 4, the fire destroyer costs 5, but it says it costs 4 fire quanta. And I've noticed that the 'Heal' spell has been upgraded recently, but the card list still shows it costs 2 quanta and heals 12 life. Before this it healed 12 at the cost of 2 quanta, so it hasn't been right for some time now... Besides that, the card 'Spark' has recently been upgraded, to 3 damage and 5 upgraded, while the card list still says it has 2 and upgraded 4 damage. And sundial, well, you've already noticed that :) The rest seems to be correct. Furthermore, the adrenaline card doesn't work the way it should in some cases, you see when you fly up an 'Arsenic' and adrenaline it, it won't poison the enemy 4 times, it will only poison the enemy(mostly)twice. The same goes with an adrenaline'd 'Pufferfish'. Adrenaline does work correctly with 'Vampires' and 'Druidic Staffs', so I take it only malfunctions with poison? Or doesn't it malfunction and was this on purpouss? Anyway, I just thought I'd let you know, since I don't where else to post it... :D Barragor 16:45, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'm glad to have helped :) Oh and your card ideas are a bit overpowered, but very cool :D Barragor 14:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey I just created a forum thing, because the forums here aren't really active. Forum:Elements is the link. Oh, and if you don't want to have a forum, you can just delete it. I won't mind(: - 13:54 January 10 Hi Devilord,thanks for getting back to me so quickly. Ive edited the rainbow deck as thats the only thing I really know enough about. Im a migrant from ED so its nice to meet nice sysops =) Are there any pages in desperate need of a prune or creation? thanks Vivimancer 10:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Question hey lord, nice name hehe and thank you for answering me. Simple I need some insperation/advice wich way to go now. Fire is my Element and it really is, I like playing it. Meanwhile more than the half of the cards are upgrated, and I am looking for a way to kill half-bloods. Rainbow is what I read, but wich cards do I have to hunt for from now on? grettings nackenfaust Hey lord. This is more of a wiki question but, how do you list your deck the way they show it one the half god pages? Know what I mean? Myrke 17:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I've been playing a lot of AI3s lately and I noticed there 2 of the decks on the AI3 wiki page are not in the game anymore and there are 2 new AI3 decks. My question is: how do you see the complete deck of an AI that you have played? I think I read somewhere that it is in the temporary internet folder or something, but where? Ottovanbismark 02:53, May 8, 2010 (UTC) PEOPLE WHO MESS WITH PEOPLES DECK IDEAS NEED TO BE BANDED This person on Kongregate FinalSlayer ERASED MY DECK attrubutation to this wikia his ip is 68.165.39.2 PLEASE TAKE ACTION it took me a half hour to post that on here AND NOW I AM PISSED THE F**K OFF any help at ALL would be great!!!!Kevinisgo 17:48, March 27, 2010 (UTC) The unregistered user Sorry about that. I forgot to log in before I started tinkering with the Jargon page. I have never been on the writing side of a wiki before. I have a lot to learn, and would love some help. I'd like to update the card database. I see an awful lot of people posting decks, and not many keeping fundamentals straight. I don't see any of the newest cards, and a lot of the old ones are older pictures. Any education you can give me to get this right would be most appreciated. In most games I have played in the past, I have been a "spade": one who plays the game to discover content and secrets. As I have found myself stuck at the AI3 grind with my "no-land-stompy" deck, I also have come here seeking strategy. Thing is, I tried a mono-aether AI5 grinder that did not work. I'll be headed there next to make the comments about it, since it is obviously outdated. Any helpful articles you can pass my way so that I can disperse them to the masses in chat would be exceptionally helpful. Knowledge is power, and moreso when shared. Thanks! Arcboundsoldier 03:02, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Thanks for the automated message I guess, I intend on deck posting and so on, see you around. What's this? I've been playing elements for a couple weeks now: 1493 games played so far. Anyway, I came across an ability i hadn't seen before in a mutated fire nymph -> http://elementsthegame.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_shot_2010-04-13_at_12.23.49_AM.png. I looked around the elements wiki and couldn't seem to find an article about the ability (is it the same as Rage?). Would you mind telling me what it does? Thanks! Mach135 04:42, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the swift reply! I had always seen it as rage2 which was why I was confused. Mach135 06:03, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Tank-you! I'm Brazilian, and I want translate this wiki. I'm thinking if can I translate this wiki, here, or creating other wiki. Can you help me with this? Kiko5 17:20, April 22, 2010 (UTC) invalid username? I'm trying to register an account here, but it says I have an invalid username (Diadem). Why is that? It's not taken, as far as I can see. 14:42, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Need Some Help :P Hey, I'm a bit new to Wikia and I would appreciate if you helped me a bit. :) I have made an article and I would like to move it into the section, List of Strategies. Thanks! OnlyOneGod77 21:34, June 7, 2010 (UTC)OnlyOneGod77 Restored main page Hi, I am the one who has restored the main page. I hope it's okay since the link to the other wiki is on the top of the page. Feel free to update the content (I have just altered the Featured Card part, which was Empathic Bond in the original page). Cheers, TafferBoy 19:03, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :I have rolled back your edit. This old wiki is now obsolete, since the new wiki is now official (look at the link on Zanzarino's main site). There is no reason whatsoever to continue editing this wiki, since the new one is 100x better. We have already made the decision in the official forum, and the decision is that we will simply let this old wiki die off.Devilord Bloodshadow 02:46, September 9, 2010 (UTC) You should make a vetting system based on where people can vote on effectiveness (1-5), universality (1-5) and innovation x/o, where effectiveness scales more than universality etc on the overall rating and people can rate it and when 5 people have rated it is moved from the untested to the trash (lower than say 3.75) good (3.75-4.75) and great (4.75-5). Also a trial catagory for before they want people to rate on it. This would allow people to easier sort through the jumble of builds you have atm. I will ask admins/friends who are good at wiki coding about how to impliment this if you want. Apparently it's extremely complicated so i wont be able to do it myself, but some other people i know should be able to.--Steamy..x 22:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC)